Fly Away
by Taiga Pocket
Summary: UA. -¡Te amo! ¿Por qué no lo quieres entender?- -¡No quiero entenderlo! ¡No quiero!- gritó Hermione cerrando los ojos evitando así esa mirada plateada que la desarmaba por completo. No quería aceptar que él la seguía amando, no quería que los mismos prejuicios volvieran a separarlos de nuevo. Dolía en lo más profundo tratar de negar lo inevitable.
1. Chapter 1

**Prefacio**

Un maullido rompió el silencio de esa noche. Un fino sudor cubría su frente y sus labios estaban resecos. No esperaba que un ruido tan común la despertara de su precipitado sueño pero ahora que tenía los ojos abiertos ya nada podía hacer.

Tenía varios problemas para quedarse dormida, razón por la cual había terminado en el consultorio de un psiquiatra. Cerró los ojos con frustración para después dirigir su mirada al reloj que descansaba sobre la cómoda. Las 3:20. Tenía un largo día por delante.

Quitó las sábanas de un golpe para poder levantarse, afuera el gato que la había despertado corría divertido tras un ratón.

Bostezó y maldijo en voz baja las veces que solía despertarse en las noches a causa de un ruido mientras iba caminando al baño. Lavarse la cara le ayudaba a quitar un poco la pesadez que llevaba consigo y le daba un poco de tranquilidad.

Se vio un rato en el espejo y su reflejo le regresó una mirada cansina color chocolate, llevaba semanas sin dormir bien y eso ya se estaba reflejando en su trabajo. No es que necesitara dormir más de 8 horas, pero las pocas que dormía le cansaban todavía más. De pronto se vio perdida en sus pensamientos mientras esa pesadilla recurría otra vez a su mente.

Un mundo de magos acechado por el más temible ser. Patético, verdaderamente ilógico y un poco infantil. La magia no existía y menos un mago con ansias de conquistar el mundo y eliminar a los nacidos muggles. Definitivamente debía regresar con su psiquiatra a que le dieras esas maravillosas píldoras que la hacían dormir como bebé.

¿De dónde había sacado esa idea estúpida de la magia? Ya estaba un poco harta de intentar encontrar explicación alguna para los eventos extraños que luego presenciaba. La magia no existía y la prueba de ello era que su vida era un completo caos, si ésta existía no cabría duda de que la utilizaría para hacer su vida más fácil.

Parpadeó violentamente para despertar de sus pensamientos y dándose una última mirada en el espejo se alejó del cuarto del baño caminando hacia la cocina. Sus comidas habían sido desplazadas a horarios escandalosos y todo era culpa de esos sueños bizarros. Resopló otra vez al recordar su recién adquirida desgracia. Abrió la puerta del refrigerador y sacó un envase de leche mientras prendía la televisión que estaba sobre la pequeña mesa desayunadora de color café oscuro.

Sacó el cereal de la alacena y prosiguió a servirse un poco de leche en un plato hondo. Suponía que ya casi eran las 4 y ella no tenía otra cosa que hacer que ponerse a redactar ese artículo que le estaba costando horrores. No entendía porque su jefa de edición la obligaba a escribir sobre consejos para mujeres si ella era la más lo necesitaba. ¿Cómo iba ella a saber lo que buscaban los hombres en las mujeres?

Quería pasar esa etapa de artículos bobos en los que tomaba el caso de una mujer y los aconsejaba ¡Cómo si hubiera estudiado psicología para poder hacerlo!

La subió el volumen a la tele y metió el plato sucio al lavavajillas. ¡Qué fácil sería el agitar una varita y dejar que el plato se lavara solo! Gruñó frustrada, no había podido sacarse ese estúpido pensamiento de la mente y ya esa situación le estaba cambiando la vida.

Caminó arrastrando los pies hacia su pequeño estudio donde prendió su iMac para ponerse a escribir ese artículo que llevaba más de una semana sin poder terminar, sin ser consciente que un gato amarillo estaba sentado en los escalpes de su casa esperando a que se abriera la puerta.

* * *

¿Reviews? :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

**Lluvia**

Abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que se había quedado dormida en la silla frente a la computadora, el monitor mostraba el artículo de ese mes a medio terminar. Se había pasado una buena parte de la mañana escribiendo y no supo cuando sus ojos se habían cerrado por si solos reclamándole un poco de sueño.

Su mente seguía en estado de pausa y en sus oídos podía oír un zumbido desesperante. Cerró los ojos y una mirada electrizante vino a su mente. Arrugó la frente e hizo memoria para ver de quien era esa mirada pero no encontraba rastro alguno del dueño, su cabeza empezó a doler y dejó de intentar recordar.

Volvió su mirada hacia el monitor percatándose que pasaban más de las 9. Su jefa estaría vuelta loca si no llegaba a tiempo a la junta semanal de la revista. Apagó la computadora guardando los cambios del artículo en su memoria usb y corrió a su cuarto para darse un baño rápido.

Odiaba cuando su cuerpo le exigía descanso y ella terminaba llegando tarde al trabajo. Seguramente su jefa no le diría mucho, acababa de pasar por dos funerales y todo mundo en la oficina asociaba sus ojeras y sus retardos en un proceso de duelo, pero la verdad es que no se sentía tan mal por las pérdidas humanas que había sufrido, esa horrible pesadilla que tenía todas las noches la hacía sufrir más de lo que la muerte pudo haber hecho.

Peinó con mousse su cabello enmarañado y lo recogió en una coleta alta, se vistió con un traje sastre negro, unos zapatos blancos de bajo tacón y salió apresurada tomando su abrigo blanco junto con su bolso con dirección a la empresa.

Observó el reloj que había sacado de su bolso para ponérselo en su muñeca derecha, las 10:19. Otra vez llegaría justo a la junta, esperaba que el artículo guardado en su usb le bajara un poco el enfado a Jenna. Corrió al salir de su casa para tomar el subterráneo que se encontraba a escasas cuadras. Había tardado tanto en en poder encontrar una casa pequeña que estuviera cerca del trabajo, que no le importó que estuviera un poco descuidada.

Bajó las escaleras con demasiada prisa sin importarle chocar con las personas, solo cuando hubo entrado a las puertas del subterráneo se permitió restablecer su respiración y descansar un poco.

Tomó asiento y se dedicó a sacar su iPod para escuchar un poco de música cuando un joven rubio se sentó a su lado. El olor a menta y a vainilla la invadió de golpe, cerró sus ojos cuando reconoció el aroma tan familiar. Buscó y buscó dentro de su mente si alguna persona familiar a ella poseía ese aroma tan característico pero no dio con nadie, en cambio, se ganó un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Frunció el entrecejo y sacudió su cabeza suavemente, lo último que le faltaba era agregar una jaqueca horrible a su mañana.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y observó al dueño de aquel aroma. El cabello rubio platinado estaba todo desordenado y sus ojos grises lucían tormentosos. Una agonía extrema la invadió por completo, no sabía porque el ver al rubio tan atormentado y alejado de la realidad le oprimía tanto el corazón. De pronto, un flash cegó su mirada y empezó a escuchar murmullos que se iban convirtiendo poco a poco en gritos desgarradores. Ya no había luz en donde sea que su mente la había enviado, solo rayos de colores, oscuridad total y una atmósfera aterradora. A lo lejos podía notar un castillo en medio de un lago semi destruido y con llamas en algunas partes, las nubes se alejaron para dar paso a una luna llena hermosa. Unos aullidos la sacaron de su ensoñación y fijo su vista en el bosque que se encontraba a tan solo unos pasos. Todo corría en cámara rápida mareándola demasiado y sentía como si fuera una espectadora más que no podía hacer nada.

El sonido de las puertas abriéndose la despertó abruptamente, pestañeó un par de veces desorientada y volvió su vista al asiento ahora vacío que se encontraba a su lado. Quien quiera que fuese ese rubio le había traído un pedazo de su pesadilla constante, un pedazo que jamás había visto y que estaba segura no quería volver a repetir. Definitivamente más tarde debía hacer una cita con su psiquiatra, no quería por nada del mundo volver a ese hospital frío para ser tratada de nuevo, no ahora que ya no tenía a sus padres a su lado apoyándola.

Suspiró intentando relajarse un poco antes de llegar a la empresa, pero la verdad era que ya estaba un poco nerviosa por la pesadilla que había tenido despierta. Cosa demasiado rara, ya que siempre eran en sus sueños cuando la asaltaban. Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza deseando que esos pensamientos se fueran de su mente, suspiró otra vez y le subió un poco al volumen de su iPod, hasta el momento era el único método para quitarse todo ese tipo de pensamientos de la cabeza.

Cuando el subterráneo hubo llegado a la estación se puso la bolsa en el hombro izquierdo y cargó el abrigo en el brazo derecho dedicándose a subir las escaleras tan rápido como le era posible. No había pisado el último escalón cuando la lluvia empezó a caer suavemente sobre el asfalto y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, como le encantaba la lluvia y el olor a tierra mojada. Con los ánimos renovados se dirigió hacia la entrada del edificio de más de 40 pisos.

Caminó por el lobby hasta llegar a las bandas de acceso para trabajadores, guardó su iPod y sacó su carnet para acceder a ellas cuando una voz suave la hizo voltear a su derecha.

-Buenos días Herms, como sigas llegando tarde Jenna se enojará un poco por ese artículo que no has terminado- mencionó una morocha con un apenas notable embarazo.

-Buenos días Pansy, ¿Cómo va el embarazo?- soltó dirigiendo una mirada a la panza que acariciaba su compañera.

-Muy bien, aunque cuando empecé a caminar bajo la lluvia mostró su descontento- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se posicionaba del lado derecho de la castaña. -Por cierto, ¿Cómo vas con el artículo Herms?-

-Aún no entiendo esa fijación que tienes por llamarme Herms si bien sabes que es Helena. El artículo va mal, obviamente- contestó mientras esperaba en el pasillo a que el elevador abriera sus puertas, ignorando olímpicamente el puchero triste que hacía su acompañante.

-No encontré una abreviación de tu nombre, además, Herms me parece bonito- respondió siguiendo a la castaña dentro del elevador.

-¿Vas a tu oficina?- preguntó mientras apretaba el botón del piso 30. Alcanzó a ver de reojo la afirmación de Pansy y apretó el botón del piso 18. -Bien puedes llamarme Helena, Herms me suena muy extraño-

-Jamás te llamaré por otro nombre que no sea Herms- sentenció la morocha con una mirada muy seria.

-Dile a ese esposo tuyo que tienes que deje de consentirte tanto. Pareces una pequeña niña consentida-

-Consiente a su hijo, no tanto a mí- replicó cruzando sus brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

-Esa es una muy buena broma señora Zabinni, los consiente a los dos, no te hagas. Ahora ve y trabaja un poco en lugar de estar comiendo y platicando en los cubículos de los demás- dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo que fue respondida por una Pansy enseñándole la lengua.

-Y tú deberías terminar ese ensayo Herms, suerte con Jenna- gritó mientras se internaba en el pasillo que la llevaría a su oficina. Ella tan solo sonrió con sinceridad, Pansy había sido una de las pocas personas que se habían acercado a ella sabiendo que tenías sesiones muy regulares con el psiquiatra y aunque no conociera a su esposo bien podía asegurar que era igual o mejor persona que Pansy. Estaba feliz por su amiga, este iba a ser el segundo hijo que tendría con su esposo y ella apostaba a que iban a ser gemelos.

No sabía muy bien porque, pero estando cerca de Pansy se podía sentir como en casa, como si fuera alguien importante para ella como para poder sentirla como integrante de su familia. Nunca le había comentado esos sentimientos porque parte de ella intuía que si lo hacía podría ocurrir algo malo. Desechó ese pensamiento de su mente y se dedicó a esperar a que las puertas del elevador se abrieran otra vez.

* * *

¿Qué les parece? ¿Algo enredado? Las cosas se irán aclarando en los capítulos siguientes, pero definitivamente es todo un misterio lo que le sucedió a nuestra querida Hermione, que en este capítulo es llamada Helena, aunque Pansy se empeña en llamarla por su verdadero nombre, aunque sea una abreviación.

¡Nos vemos el próximo capítulo :D!

¿Reviwes? :3


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

**Memorias**

Bufó frustrada dejando caer un folder en su escritorio. Estaba completamente en blanco, la junta no había tenido los resultados que ella esperaba. No. Jenna se había enojado tanto con sus deplorables ganas de trabajar que la había amenazado. Debía entregar ese artículo para hoy en la noche o perdía su trabajo en la empresa, y la verdad, no sabía ni como empezarlo de nuevo.

Se sentía totalmente acorralada porque nada estaba yendo según sus planes. Hacía tan solo unos cuantos días atrás estaba contenta por haber recibido esa llamada de su madre diciéndole que la iban a ir a visitar, y ahora, estaba a punto de ser despedida a causa de no tomar su trabajo en serio por estar de luto a causa de la muerte de sus padres. Se dejo caer en la silla de cuero negro que se encontraba cerca y se llevó sus manos a su cabello. Realmente no sabía que hacer. Las pesadillas ahora la atormentaban estando despierta y Jenna definitivamente se había dado cuenta de eso. Tenía la certeza de que ella solo estaba esperando una oportunidad para echarla de patitas en la calle cuando se enteró que había estado en la clínica psiquiátrica, pero su antiguo jefe la había contratado por su eficiencia, no por su vida personal. Lástima que el señor Wells haya dejado la empresa 2 meses atrás. Ahora se tenía que enfrentar sola hacia su nueva jefa y si quería conservar su empleo tendría que hacer lo que ella le dictase, aunque no le gustará seguir sus órdenes. Suspiró y salió con paso a la oficina de su única amiga.

-¡Hey Parkinson!- gritó con voz grave cuando la vio en el cubículo de Candice Lauper. Pansy solo volteó a todos lados con el rostro lívido en busca de un superior que le haya llamado la atención. -Deberías ser menos cotilla y ponerte a trabajar más querida-

Pansy solo volteó hacia Helena fulminándola con la mirada, Candice, una muchacha de cabello rubio, ojos verde esmeralda y delgada se reía por lo bajo.

-¡Herms! Que mala has sido conmigo. ¡Pensaba que era Jenna! O tal vez algunos se sus secuaces. Me tienes que platicar sobre la junta. Candice, platicamos luego- dijo la morocha mientras agarraba el brazo de Helena y la conducía hacia su oficina.

-Nos vemos chicas- respondió Candice regresando a sus deberes. Pansy y Helena tan solo asintieron con la cabeza a modo de despedida.

-En serio Herms, deja de hacerme ese tipo de bromas. No le va bien al bebé, ¿sabes?- replicó la ojiazul con un puchero en sus labios. Helena solo negó con una sonrisa.

-Deja de hacerte la víctima Pan, ese esposo tuyo ha tenido toda la culpa por malcriarlas a ti y a tu hija-

-Nicole es todo un amor Herms, es una pequeña princesa. Cuando la conozcas entenderás lo que te digo- contestó mientras abría la puerta de la ofcina y entraba junto con la castaña.

-Una princesa mimada y muy consentida por sus dos padres- había declarado mientras tomaba asiento en la pequeña sala que tenía en su oficina mientras que Pansy tomaba asiento a un lado de ella.

-No seas así Herms, es la primogénita. La madre de Blaise está fascinada con ella y no mencionemos a mi padre. Fue una pequeña luz en medio de la oscuridad para toda la familia- respondió mientras su rostro adquiría una seriedad mortal para aquella morocha. Helena se hundió en los ojos de su compañera para darse cuenta que ésta estaba recordando. Le dio la sensación que lo que había vivido su compañera había sido muy duro para que ella hubiera puesto esa facción en su lindo rostro. -Un hijo siempre es una bendición, ¿Lo sabes no Herms? Nicole no fue la excepción. Blaise y yo no estábamos preparados para tenerla, para nosotros eran tiempos difíciles. Pero todo cambió en cuanto la empecé a sentir dentro de mí. Era una parte de mí, era una parte de Blaise y cuando logré tenerla entre mis brazos, fui tan dichosa y fue hasta ese momento que nos dimos cuenta que ella era la luz que necesitábamos para salir adelante-

-Me gustaría conocerla. Como platicas de ella ha de ser un ángel-

-Y lo es. Es una mezcla entre Blaise y yo. ¿Te gustan los niños Herms?- preguntó ya con una expresión más calmada.

No supo que responder. Veía niños en el parque cuando se decidía a caminar para llegar a su casa revoloteando de aquí para allá, jalando a sus mamás para que se unieran a sus juegos y corriendo con toda esa energía que tiene uno a esa edad. A veces los veía llorar o hacer berrinches por querer un globo o un helado, pero no había conocido a alguien tan importante como para desearlos. No entraban en sus planes en ese momento.

-Supongo que los querré tener cuando me case- titubeó mirando abochornada a su compañera. Esta tan solo sonrió melancólica.

_-"¿Te imaginas Pan? Un niño idéntico a Draco. Tan rubio como él y con esa mirada grisácea como el mercurio. No puedo esperar a tener hijos con él. ¿Es esto normal Pan?"- había dicho una castaña con el uniforme de Gryffindor viendo el paisaje a través de la torre de astronomía._

_-"¿Tan enamorada estás leona?"- le había contestado una morocha con su uniforme verde y plata._

_-"Es hermoso Pansy. Tener a alguien tan especial a tu lado. Me da miedo el matrimonio, pero me aventuraría en él con Draco a mi lado. ¿Y supongo que luego vienen los bebés no? ¡Tú tienes que ser la madrina! Te lo mereces por ayudarnos tanto"- la castaña había corrido hasta la morocha abrazándola efusivamente teniendo como respuesta la risa de la morocha y un abrazo correspondido._

_-"¿Eso significa que me perdonas por todo el mal trato que te di en los años pasados?"-_

_-"No hay nada que perdonar. La guerra trajo cambios, y que tú te hayas arrepentido y ahora nos ayudes a Draco y a mí a estar juntos lo compensa amiga"-_

_-"Gracias"- había contestado mientras se dejaba abrazar por aquella castaña que le había robado el corazón a su mejor amigo._

-La gente cambia cuando hay alguien a tu lado Herms. Los niños no son nada de molestias cuando uno los llega a tener, es cierto que tu tiempo se divide y te tienes que preocupar por una persona más, pero llenan de alegría tu vida. Tan solo ver las pequeñas acciones como el decir su primera palabra o empezar a caminar te enorgulleces tanto que nunca podrías desear no tenerlos- contestó después de estar un buen tiempo sumida en sus recuerdos.

-No podría hacerme cargo de alguien en estos momentos. Además, no creo poder lograrlo algún día. Me daría pavor que heredaran mi enfermedad mental. No quisiera destinarlos a una clínica psiquiátrica como me pasó a mí- confesó bajando la vista y apretando los puños. Abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando notó la mano de la morocha sobre la suya en señal de comprensión.

-Eso no va a pasar Herms. Si tienes hijos nacerán sanos y fuertes-

La castaña negó efusivamente.

-No lo entiendes Pan. Es horrible, las pesadillas no me dejan dormir. ¿Sabes que es lo peor? Que ahora las veo estando despierta. Supongo que es por la muerte de mis padres. Hoy quería ir con el psiquiatra, pero Jenna me ha obligado a terminar el artículo. Tengo miedo Pansy. Miedo de confundir mi mundo con el real, de que mis pesadillas me ahoguen otra vez. Miedo de perder la cordura. Miedo a tener que entrar otra vez a la clínica- declaró apretando la mano de la chica. Esta la miro con tristeza en sus ojos. Esta chica distaba mucho de la antigua Hermione que había sido. Le tomaría mucho tiempo intentar reencontrarla. Suspiro mientras jalaba a la castaña para poder abrazarla.

-No estás sola Herms. Nunca lo has estado y verás que todo se solucionará-

-Gracias Pansy-

-No hay nada que agradecer… amiga.- contestó mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba por todos los medios pasarle sus memorias a aquella castaña que había sufrido mucho sin que alguien pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

-"Realmente espero que todo se solucione pronto Hermione. Draco te sigue queriendo sin saberlo"- pensó mientras dejaba escapar un par de lágrimas por toda esa situación que la frustraba. Iba siendo tiempo para que algunas personas supieran que Hermione Granger estaba viva y que vivía bajo el nombre de Helena Gray, una chica atormenta por las alucinaciones que ella creía eran producto de sus fantasías.

* * *

Ya vamos sabiendo un poco más. Lamento que los capítulos sean tan cortos, pero prometo hacerlos más largos :D.

¿Reviews? :3


	4. Chapter 4

Awwww… lo siento. Me prometí que debía actualizar el mes pasado pero lamentablemente me surgieron varias cosas que me impidieron actualizar, mi computadora murió y la tuve que llevar a garantía y entre que veían que había pasado y como recuperar la información estuvo por más de tres semanas en reparación con la mala noticia de que el disco duro había muerto sin poder recuperar nada de nada, ósea que el capítulo que ya tenía preparado junto con toda la información acerca de la historia se "quedaron" en el disco duro muerto. Después tuve que reunir un poco de ánimos para poder reescribir un poco el capítulo y toda la información y por si eso no hubiera sido poco, mi familia logró raptarme para llevarme de vacaciones sin internet y sin computadora y ¡anda! regresando me puse bastante enferma, por lo que tenía que estar viajando para ir a ver al médico y ni siquiera tenía ganas de comer, menos de escribir y actualizar :( y me he pasado unos días en recuperación con la amenaza de regresar a que me internen por días :/. Lo siento mucho u_ú, pero espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y como recompensa ¡es un poco más largo que los capítulos anteriores!

* * *

**Capítulo 3 **

**Visiones**

No era que tuviera una afición a tener un aroma a vainilla y canela en su despacho. No. Era más que una afición porque sin ese aroma no podía estar en paz, no podía pensar con claridad. Astoria solía arrugar su pequeña nariz cada vez que entraba a su oficina. Astoria. Todavía no podía dejar de creer que estuviera saliendo con ella, aunque aún seguía teniendo sus dudas. Era una sangrepura con modales exquisitos, de buen estatus económico, grácil y carismática, pero también resultaba ser caprichosa, malcriada, infantil y testaruda. Debía aceptar que tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes pero no podía sumergirse en ellos como él quería, podía quitarles la vista cuando quisiera y sus labios no resultaban nada tentadores. Su figura era delicada y delgada, sus pechos eran pequeños y tenía una estatura un poco baja. Su cabello castaño era totalmente lacio y no tenía mucha gracia para él, pero debía admitir que esa pequeña lo tenía más que cuidado, y en cuanto a ropa, tenía muy buen gusto, pero era un poco recatada a la hora de vestir.

Todo había comenzado cuando por casualidad se habían encontrado en Florean Fortescue una tarde de verano. Tenía la mala costumbre de ir por un helado cada vez que comía en la mansión de su madre, ésta no había podido explicarle esa manía que había adoptado después de salir de Hogwarts y él no podía entenderla tampoco, pero iba por su helado todas las tardes, por lo cual, en una de esas clásicas visitas la había visto.

Llevaba un vestido veraniego color naranja con unos zapatos cafés de piso. Su cabello estaba siendo agarrado por una delicada diadema y subía los escalones con un poco de tímidez observando a sus alrededores cada cierto tiempo, unas pequeñas arrugas se mostraban en su frente por la fuerte concentración que tenía en esos momentos, pero debía aceptar que se veía linda en esa forma tan infantil. La había reconocido al instante, no puedes pasar por alto cuando alguien camina con ese porte y sus rasgos eran todos Greengrass.

La había saludado por detrás cuando ella se había acercado a la barra para pedir su helado por lo que brincó un poco y se dio la vuelta demasiado rápido trastabillando en el acto.

-¿Te asusté?- había preguntando con un tinte de burla mientras sonreía de lado por la reacción que había obtenido mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de las mejillas blancas de la chica y sus ojos lo capturaron en ese momento, se veía tan transparente que podía notar cierto temor tanto en sus pupilas como en el ligero temblor que había adquirido su labio inferior.

-Hola a ti también Malfoy- le regresó el saludo después de pasado el susto mientras recibía su helado con cierta timidez.

-Deja que pague por el a cambio del pequeño susto- ofreció dándole el cambio al señor que la había atendido. Ella tan solo asintió con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

Después de eso se sumergieron en una plática de reconocimiento, ella había aceptado que se había escapado de casa y había acabado en la heladería por haber visto a una niña hablar miles de maravillas acerca del local con un helado en sus manos. Él había aceptado esa extraña costumbre y ella tan solo había acertado a sonreírle amablemente con un tinte de burla impresa.

Desde ese momento ella también había adoptado esa costumbre extraña y poco a poco habían logrado saber un poco más sobre ellos, y a la semana ya estaban en todas las páginas del profeta como nueva pareja revelación. Todavía seguía molesto por algunos comentarios que había alcanzado a leer pero no había querido saber que se decía de su persona más a fondo. Lo que sí le sorprendió fue encontrar un día en su casa a la madre de Astoria hablando cómodamente en el pequeño salón de té de su madre y haciendo planes sobre su hija con su progenitora. Cuando su mirada se clavó en la oliva de esa señora un coraje inmenso inundó su ser. Era la primera vez que la veía, hasta donde él recordara y por muy extraño que sonara tenía la entereza de que no le caía nada bien, pero como todo buen aristócrata tuvo que encerrar sus emociones, mostrar un semblante serio, responder al saludo y sin más, había girado sobre sus talones después de despedirse educadamente.

Suspiró mientras regresaba la atención a su alrededor, desde que la señora Greengrass había llegado a su casa su mal humor había aumentado reflejándose en su trabajo y provocando de Zabinni lo molestara más de lo debido con eso. Se revolvió el cabello con demasiada frustración, no tenía nada de concentración ese día y el hecho de que escuchara los planes de su madre con la señora Greengrass no lo tranquilizaba para nada.

-Por lo que veo sigues imposibilitado para trabajar. Draco, si sigues así vas a hacer que me de una jaqueca de sé que es peor, aguantar a Pansy con su embarazo y a Nicole con sus berrinches o a ti con ese humor de perros-

La voz de Zabinni le hizo dar un pequeño saltito en su asiento, estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no oyó ningún ruido que lo alertara de que tenía compañía en su propia oficina.

-Blaise, por el amor de Dios, toca la puerta antes de entrar- reprochó viéndolo a los ojos de manera letal.

-Draco, me aparecí por chimenea pero no creo que hayas oído nada en ese trance en el que estás. Dime compañero, ¿ahora qué ocurre? ¿Otra vez la madre de Astoria?- preguntó el moreno mientras tomaba asiento cómodamente en una de las sillas que estaban enfrente del rubio.

-Me molesta su sola presencia, no sé si es normal-

-¿Estás considerando tener algo más serio con Astoria?-

-¿Huh? Te estoy hablando sobre su madre y tú me sales con Astoria. Solo estoy saliendo con ella, no es como si nos fuéramos a casar o algo así-

-¿Pero su madre si lo cree así no es cierto? ¿Por qué no hablas con Astoria al respecto de esto?-

-Ya te dije que no tenemos nada serio, solo estamos saliendo. No sé que afición tiene su madre con casarme con su hija, solo estamos saliendo, nada más-

-Pero está ese contrato de matrimonio que acordaron tus padres y sus padres-

-Si, pero ya lo hablé con ella, si lo queremos podemos rechazarlo, no pensamos casarnos sin estar completamente seguros de que va a funcionar, no me gustaría casarme con ella sabiendo que quiero a otra, ¿Lo entiendes no?- declaró el rubio con el semblante demasiado serio. Blaise le regreso la mirada y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

La duda estaba ahí escondida, demasiado escondida como para que Draco supiera que era ésta la que le impedía tener algo serio con Astoria, había detalles en los que todo el mundo se daba cuenta de que seguía queriendo a Granger sin que lo supiera el mismo Draco. Dudas, costumbres, palabras y reacciones que habían surgido de su relación con la heroína del mundo mágico desaparecida desde hacía 3 años. Él sabía más que nadie que Draco tendría que enfrentar muchas cosas para poder saber porque un día había despertado sin recuerdos desde su quinto año escolar. Y todos ellos tenían que ir perdiendo poco a poco la esperanza de encontrarla con vida, Potter y su departamento de aurores aún seguían buscándola pero no habían encontrado grandes pistas que seguir, y el periódico mágico había dejado de seguir el caso y se había concentrado en mostrar al heredero de los Malfoy como pareja de la menor de los Greengrass, relación que solo traería ganancias para esa familia. Había algo que a él tampoco le agradaba acerca de Anette Greengrass.

-¡Blaise!- el grito del rubio lo había sacado del rumbo de sus pensamientos.

-¡Con un carajo Draco, si te escucho, no estoy sordo!- contestó adquiriendo un ligero enfado contra su amigo.

-¡Te estoy hablando desde hace rato pedazo de imbécil!-

-No te desquites conmigo de lo que te hace la madre de Astoria, cada vez estás de un humor peor. Termina tu trabajo imbécil, no pienso terminarlo otra vez más- había respondido dejando un par de folders sobre el escritorio del rubio para tomar la chimenea de la izquierda y dirigirse a su propia oficina.

-¡Te he dicho miles de veces que utilizes la puerta en lugar de la chimenea estúpido!- le alcanzó a gritar antes de recibir el dulce gesto del dedo medio de Zabinni.

¡Genial! Su mañana había empeorado otro poco, Zabinni se había negado a terminar todos sus pendientes e incluso le había dejado más asuntos que resolver en su escritorio, como siguiera así definitivamente no iba a poder comer con Astoria.

Maldito Zabinni, sabía que él se había vengado de todo el trabajo que le había dado a causa de su ineptitud para trabajar en esos días y ahora él venía y lo hacía trabajar al triple en todo el día, no había podido tomar su hora de comida y tuvo que aguantar el enojo de Astoria por haberla dejado plantada para ir a comer, pero él no le había confirmado nada, así que la culpa había sido de ella por reservar una mesa en un restaurante y tener la esperanza de que él comiera con ella. Al menos su amigo había tenido la decencia de mandarle un pequeño paquete con un emparedado y algo para tomar. Bufó por enésima vez, estaba encerrado en su oficina desde la mañana, ya era entrada la noche y él seguía revisando los pendientes que había dejado por su mal humor al llegar a casa. Acomodó los papeles que tenía en sus manos y los depositó en una sola pila, agarró su abrigo que estaba en la silla y se dirigió hacia su chimenea, quería llegar pronto a casa para poder comer algo decente y descansar como era debido para arreglar los pendientes al otro día, tomó los polvos flu de la maceta que se encontraba encima de la chimenea y dejó que éstos hicieran su trabajo cuando pronuncio Malfoy Mannor y cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en casa.

Caminó hacia el saloncito de té de su madre, quería cenar algo acompañado de ella como iban haciendo desde que el despertara sin recuerdo alguno. Conforme se iba acercando podía oír la serena voz de su madre tarareando, sonrío, hacia mucho que no oía a su madre tan animada, con elegancia abrió la puerta para encontrarla admirando una foto familiar.

-Buenas noches madre- saludó guardando distancia. La rubia se vio sorprendida, volteó a verlo mientras le sonreía a modo de respuesta y ponía la foto en el sillón.

-Draco, ¿te fue bien en el trabajo?- preguntó mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a su hijo.

-Demasiados asuntos pendientes, no pude salir a comer- respondió haciendo una mueca. Su madre posó una mano en su mejilla y le sonrío tiernamente.

-Vamos a que comas algo decente querido, no quiero que luego enfermes, anda- dijo mientras ponía su mano en el brazo de Draco y lo hacía acompañarla hacia la cocina. -Sirve que me cuentas más sobre Astoria, ¿siguen saliendo sin nada formal aún?-

-Hmph. No somos nada madre, solo amigos-

-¿Solo amigos? Hoy me dijo su madre que Astoria estaba enojada contigo. ¿Sucedió algo?-

-No sucedió nada madre, Astoria es muy infantil- replicó hastiado, "y su madre una chismosa" dijo para sus adentros, no quería platicar de ella cuando podía pasar un rato a solas con su madre.

-Y tu eres todo un Mafoy-

-Y yo soy todo un Malfoy, sí. ¿Vino la madre de Astoria esta tarde?- preguntó sabiendo ya la respuesta, esa señora no había faltado nunca una tarde desde que Astoria y él salieron en el profeta como pareja, cosa totalmente falsa, por cierto.

-Sí, me platicó que Astoria había llegado furiosa a su casa por un asunto de la informalidad de alguien, al parecer había quedado con alguien para comer y ni siquiera se presento la persona-

-No sé de que hablas madre, ¿podemos dejar de hablar de esa familia por un momento? Tuve un día pesado y quisiera tocar otros temas contigo- había dicho mientras tomaba asiento en el comedor.

-Muy bien, dejaremos esos temas por el momento, iré a ver como va la cena- había respondido la rubia mientras se internaba en la cocina, Draco la siguió con la vista hasta que se perdió y luego llevó su mirada al comedor en el que estaba, seguía con esa sensación de que algo había pasado en esa habitación para que él se sintiera tan incómodo.

Desde que había despertado no podía comer solo en esa habitación, siempre tenía que estar acompañado de su madre, cerró los ojos para intentar calmarse y los volvió a abrir pero una silueta le llamó la atención, era una muchacha de mediana estatura, tenía un vestido sencillo azul mientras sus rizos estaban atados a un moño alto. Parpadeó confundido, el comedor ahora tenía ligeros adornos que daban a entender que era navidad y aquella joven le sonreía con demasiada amabilidad, no pudo distinguir sus facciones ni sus ojos, pero sabía que la conocía de algún lado, se le hacía bastante familiar. Pudo observar como sus labios carnosos se movían pero él no podía entender nada, de repente hizo un puchero gracioso y él quedó encantado.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Una especie de recuerdo? El sanador le había dicho que era muy probable que él no recuperara la memoria nunca, había sido un hechizo muy fuerte el que le habían lanzado y no habían encontrado ninguna cura. Varios años se fueron al carajo y no tenía nada que le asegurara que alguna vez recuperaría sus recuerdos. Había intentado entender, pero seguía teniendo muchas dudas, su madre había intentado explicarle con bastantes detalles pero había cosas que él sabía que no cuadraban, como lo era esta visión que acababa de tener, volteó otra vez hacia donde la había visto, sí, ahí seguía mirándolo con ojos que él no podía decir de que color eran, había mucha sombra y no podía distinguir nada. Se quedo quieto por miedo a que esa especie de visión terminara, quería seguir observando a esa joven. Su cintura, sus piernas torneadas y un busto bien definido. Esos rizos caían elegantes sobre sus hombros, jamás había visto unos rizos así, tan indomables y hermosos a la vez. Sus labios se seguían moviendo pero él no podía escuchar nada, solo observar como su cabellera castaña se movía acompañando los suaves movimientos de su cabeza, de sus hombros descubiertos, de la curvatura de su cuello, de su clavícula y de ese fino dije que colgaba de su cuello, ¿qué era? ¿un corazón?

¿Quién era ella? Su figura se iba acercando poco a poco, caminaba con decisión hacia donde él se encontraba y él solo quería que ella llegara hasta él para poder observarla mejor, pero algo pasó que esa figura elegante daba paso a unos rizos indomables alborotados y revueltos, su cara ahora estaba sucia y había un rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas, su vestimenta estaba rota y su mano estaba aferrada al dije de corazón que antes le había observado, negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza mientras sus sollozos se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Se notaba que había perdido varios kilos y los pómulos de sus mejillas eran más pronunciados. Se llevó la otra mano hacia el dije y levantó la cabeza, sus ojos chocolates lo miraron con temor y tristeza mientras veía como más lágrimas surcaban esas mejillas que antes estaban rebosantes de color.

-¿Draco? ¿Cariño? ¿Te encuentras bien?- escuchó la voz de su madre cerca de él, parpadeó y toda visión se borró. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

* * *

Bien, espero que les haya gustado, a mí no me terminó de convencer pero no los quería dejar más tiempo esperando :s, el próximo capítulo ya está a punto de salir, así que esperen una actualización pronto :D! Muchas gracias por los reviews bellrose96! Me animas a escribir más seguido xD! Y también gracias a aquellos que siguen la historia :p! Nos vemos pronto!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: No soy inglesa, ni rubia, ni autora de Harry Potter. Si fuera autora de estos libros Draco hubiera terminado con Hermione :D.

Notas al final del capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Sospechas**

A veces se sorprende pensando en cosas que no podrían pasar. A veces piensa que todo sería más fácil si jamás hubiera salido de esa clínica y solo pocas veces desearía que una gota de magia corriera por sus venas. Son esas veces las que provocan que se replanteé la idea de seguir con ese estilo de vida. Tiempo atrás hubiera corrido a los brazos de su madre cual chiquilla espantada por una tormenta, pero ahora tenía que enfrentar sus peores miedos sola, sin esa protección familiar y sin ese consuelo de que pase lo que pase siempre tendrá un abrazo materno a cambio.

Ahora no sabe que esperar y hacia donde ir. Hace días que Pansy ha dejado de ir al trabajo y sinceramente… la ha echado de menos. No es que sea su mejor amiga, pero si una de las pocas que tiene su aprecio. Su jornada laboral se ha vuelto el triple de pesada, si es que se puede, desde que la morocha ha dejado de darle visitas esporádicas a su oficina.

Borra por décima quinta vez lo poco que ha avanzado en ese artículo que ha avanzado en el que aconseja a otra chica más, consejos que a ella misma le podrían venir más que bien. Suspira con frustración mientras aleja el teclado de sus manos y voltea su vista hacia la ventana de la izquierda, la ciudad abajo se ve muy activa, el cielo está gris y podría jurar que un poco de aquella brisa fresca se está colando en su oficina.

Falta una hora para que su jornada laboral termine y es que estuvo verificando el reloj esperando que su día laboral terminara, y es que últimamente ha estado odiando todo lo referente a su trabajo. Sabe que no se puede poner exigente, puesto que es una de las pocas empresas que le llamó para aceptar una entrevista con su historial médico y su nula experiencia laboral. Suspira frustrada, tampoco es como si fuera uno de los mejores trabajos, Jenna suele ser muy exigente y despide a cualquiera que esté en su contra, aún no puede entender como es que ella y Pansy siguen trabajando en esa empresa si Jenna solo está buscando cualquier excusa para intentar despedirlas.

Si tan solo pudiera irse de vacaciones para olvidar tantas cosas, si pudiera estar debajo de la sombra de un árbol viendo un magnífico lago en el que descansaran sus pies de un calor veraniego, estaba segura que estaría en paz y tendría unas ganas enormes de trabajar para subir de puesto. Guarda lo poco que ha logrado trabajar ese día y va apagando la computadora, es mejor alistarse para salir del trabajo, y es que tras haberlo pensado detenidamente ha llegado a la conclusión de ir a hacerle una visita a su doctor.

Sabe que no le agradara nada a ella el tener que pisar de nuevo ese consultorio, pero puede que su doctor se alegre de verla otra vez, porque eso deriva a que ella le pague tanto medicamento como consulta; ha dejado de pensar que le preocupa su salud mental al doctor, solo está ahí para pedirle dinero a cambio de que ella se desahogue y para suministrarle medicamento que tal vez ella no necesite para nada. Se pone su bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello, toma su bolsa y se coloca su abrigo amarillo para después tomar el pasillo que la llevará al elevador. Recorre el trayecto que hace todos los días, dos veces por día y ya que sale a la calle, respira profundamente el aire fresco. A pesar de que le encante estar encerrada en una biblioteca rodeada de libros, no soporta estar tanto tiempo encerrada en ese edificio y menos en esa oficina.

Camina directo a la estación de tren que la lleve hasta el centro de la ciudad. Tiene suerte que sea una hora calmada y no le toque los vagones llenísimos de gente que intenta ir a sus casas, puede que le toque cuando regrese de su consulta pero es más soportable el tráfico para salir del centro que el tráfico para ingresar al centro. Y tiene que aceptarlo, todo hubiera estado mucho mejor si esas pesadillas no hubieran vuelto a su vida para instalarse otra vez en sus mejores sueños. Son esas pesadillas las que han puesto su vida patas arriba y son esas mismas pesadillas las que la han llevado a esa puerta blanca que la dirige a hablar otra vez con su doctor.

Pasa después de que la secretaria anuncia su llegada y observa el entorno con más detenimiento, sabe que hay algo raro en el ambiente y que siempre que ha ido siempre tiene la mente agobiada de tantas cosas, ahora como su medicamento se ha acabado mucho antes de ir a esa consulta su mente puede que esté preocupada por las pesadillas pero la dejan estar un rato en paz, no es la misma sensación de ahogo que cuando toma esas pastillas tan milagrosas pero tan complicadas. Saluda a su doctor con una sonrisa tímida y se dirige al sofá café de piel que está en medio de la habitación, es muy conocido para ella y hasta en cierto punto, le ha tomado cariño.

-Buenas tardes señorita Gray. Me sorprendió bastante que usted haya hecho una cita normal, sin avisar que es urgente, ¿sucede algo malo?- pregunta mientras saca una libretita de un cajón del escritorio que está en frente del sillón.

-Nada extraordinario ni nada que merezca la pena preocuparse doctor- responde mientras se acuesta en el sillón dejando su bolsa cerca.

-¿Entonces a qué debo la visita? ¿Se le acabo el medicamento supongo?-

Observa el techo blanco que se encuentra en su rango de visión, intentando conseguir formas agradables para alejar ese miedo y esos nervios que las pesadillas y ese consultorio evocan a ella. Se remueve incómoda sobre el sofá, cierra los ojos y respira profundamente, no le gusta volver a sentir todos esos sentimientos eufóricos que alguna vez sintió mientras estaba encerrada en la clínica. No le gusta no poder controlar la situación cuando está en ese consultorio.

-¿Has vuelto a tener esas pesadillas señorita Gray?- preguntó con voz rasposa. El doctor la mira sobre sus lentes cuadrados y no puede dejar de pensar en unos lentes de media luna enmarcando unos ojos azules. Cierra los ojos y respira para intentar calmarse.

-Sí, he tenido contadas, pero las pocas que he tenido no son tan claras, son borrosas y algunas veces saltan mucho en cuanto el tiempo-

-¿Las has tenido estando despierta?- vuelve a preguntar examinando más a la chica, la cual niega con un leve movimiento de cabeza, sabiendo que si le afirma al doctor su vida volverá a estar en la clínica. El doctor la examina minuciosamente mientras anota algo en su libreta. Helena exhala el aire que sin querer había retenido; sabe perfectamente que tiene que controlar su movimiento corporal para confirmar lo que su boca dice, controlar su subconsciente para evitar ciertas situaciones no deseadas. El doctor suspira y regresa su atención a su paciente, sus ojos la penetran y ella odia esa sensación de que alguien intenta meterse en su cabeza para intentar leer sus pensamientos. Finalmente, pronuncia la pregunta que ella tanto ha temido.

-¿Sigues soñando con Harry Potter?-

Ella niega otra vez con un poco más de efusividad. Harry Potter no existe. Ella sabe que Harry Potter es un invento de su mente, es la reacción que tiene su cuerpo cuando tiene estrés por asuntos de la oficina. Harry Potter es una pesadilla que aún después de años no ha logrado superar completamente.

-¿Por qué negar algo por lo que ha venido?-

Esa pregunta le hace ver la realidad. Solo ha ido a consulta por las pesadillas que ha tenido últimamente, pesadillas en la que está tirada en el piso gritando mientras una mujer de cabello negro está arriba de ella escribiendo la palabra sangre sucia en su antebrazo izquierdo. Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo.

-¿Qué ha pasado esta vez? ¿Algo nuevo?- pregunta mientras se acomoda en el sillón.

No responde, sabe que lo que dirá puede traer una estadía en la clínica, pero necesita decirlo, necesita ayuda para olvidar todo lo que ha estado soñando. No es lo mismo confesarle a una persona las pesadillas por las que la encerraron a contárselo a la persona que ha tratado su caso, es algo que solo él se ha ganado ese privilegio. Inconscientemente se acaricia la cicatriz que tiene en su antebrazo izquierdo.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con su cicatriz señorita Gray?- vuelve a preguntar el doctor intentando sacar respuestas.

-Soñé el cómo me la hicieron- responde apenas en un susurro.

-Se la hizo usted con ayuda de un pedazo de vidrio que logró encontrar en la clínica. Fue un descuido de parte de las enfermeras-

Ella asiente. Es la primera vez que habla de como soñó con la realización de ese esa cicatriz. Un día despertó después de estar sedada por un tiempo y le explicaron que ella se había hecho esos cortes irregulares con un pedazo de vidrio. Aún no entiende como logró hacerse de ese pequeño pedazo de vidrio, pero no indagó mucho en ese tema, en aquel entonces creía todo lo que le decían, pero ahora ha empezado a sospechar en ciertas cosas.

-¿Qué fue lo que soñó señorita Gray?- pregunta el doctor con cierto toque de curiosidad. Se relame los labios esperando que su paciente cuente información prometedora.

-Soñé… a una señora de cabello largo y negro haciéndome esta cicatriz, mientras yo gritaba en el suelo. Parecíamos estar en una gran mansión tétrica-

-¿Apareció Harry Potter para ayudarla?- preguntó su doctor con un tinte de burla. Ella asiente despacio comprendiendo la relación de otro de los sueños que ha tenido.

-Sí-

Esa escueta respuesta logra que el doctor la miré sorprendido, deja de tomar notas en su cuaderno y le pone completa atención.

-¿Vio a Harry Potter en su sueño?-

-Sí, apareció con el pelirrojo…-

-¿Con Ronald Weasley?-

-Sí, y con un duende de chaleco rojo. Luego esta señora me tomó de rehén y luego, luego…-

-¿Y luego? ¿No recuerda acaso todo el sueño?- Ella lo voltea a ver, su sueño desaparece de su mente unos momentos, es como si aquel doctor supiera que no ha soñado todo ese episodio completo, es como si supiera todo, como si escondiera muchas cosas sobre ella, sobre su vida, sobre su pasado y sus padres. Entrecierra los ojos y finge estar recordando, recordando un episodio que se va entrelazando de manera automática dentro de su mente.

-Luego aparece Dobby, esta criatura de ojos grandes y deja caer un candelabro para que esta señora me deje libre, y funciona, desaparezco de esa mansión con Harry Potter y los demás- Termina de contar y voltea a ver a su doctor, se ha quedado congelado, su cuerpo está tenso, como si temiera algo… como si temiera que ella recordara y armara toda esa fantasía de magos y muggles.

-¿Doctor? ¿Sucede algo?- se atreve a preguntar al ver que se ha quedado callado. Él tarda en contestar y fija su mirada negra en los chocolate de su paciente.

-¿Ha pensado que tal vez tenga que regresar a la clínica señorita Gray?- Esa pregunta la descoloca un poco. Comprende que ha estado soñando esa fantasía otra vez, esta vez con más frecuencia que antes. Tal vez en el pasado soñara toda esa pesadilla cada vez que cerraba los ojos, pero eran episodios que se repetían una vez tras otra, sin descanso alguno. Pero ahora, ahora era diferente, ahora soñaba con más frecuencia esa fantasía que iba tomando forma, que iba aclarando varios misterios.

-¿Regresar a la clínica?- pregunta con un poco de miedo.

-Sí, estos sueños han vuelto a su mente y lo mejor sería tratarla otra vez para contraatacarlos- Ella lo piensa profundamente, no se fía ya de aquel doctor que la ha venido tratando desde hace años. Algo dentro de su mente le dice que aquel consultorio no es más que una fachada para tratar de que ella olvide toda esa fantasía, que bien parece más irreal que nada.

-Pero no he estado soñando muy seguido doctor- Miente. Solo espera que su lenguaje corporal no la delata, el doctor asiente distraído, no le ha prestado atención.

-Te voy a recetar un tratamiento y vemos como responde, ¿De acuerdo señorita Gray?-

-¿Son pastillas acaso?- pregunta con curiosidad.

-No. Es un jarabe que ha salido en complemento con las pastillas que te receto normalmente- responde mientras se dirige hacia su escritorio para buscar un frasco. Ella lo observa con más cuidado, ya no se fía de aquel doctor. Desde que su tratamiento de pastillas se agotó ha estado teniendo esos sueños que se van enlazando y le van mostrando como sucedió toda esa pesadilla de magia. Es como si estuviera leyendo los capítulos de un libro de forma aleatoria. Empieza a desconfiar de aquel medicamento que le suministran. El doctor saca un frasco de vidrio del cajón de su escritorio para después sacar un tarro de un jarabe de un mueble que tiene con llave. Si confiara más en sus pesadillas y menos en el mundo real, podría apostar a que el contenido de aquel tarro sería una poción. Resopla en respuesta a esa conjetura. Si tan solo Pansy estuviera a su lado, tal vez no podría contarle lo que ha estado descubriendo dentro de esos sueños raros pero definitivamente sería como un bálsamo para estar en paz con toda esa situación.

-¿Señorita Gray? ¿Cuántas personas dice que vio además de esta señora que le hizo la cicatriz?- pregunta el doctor mientras cierra el frasco del que será su jarabe.

-Ya le dije doctor. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Dobby y el duende- el doctor fija sus ojos en ella, siente como si se estuviera entrometiendo en su mente pero al ver que su frente se arruga se da cuenta que es solo su imaginación, ya que el doctor parece molesto.

-¿A nadie más?- vuelve a preguntar mientras busca una caja de pastillas del mismo mueble del que sacó el tarro. Ella respira con lentitud, esas preguntas y la nueva actitud del doctor la ponen nerviosa.

-No, a nadie más. ¿Por qué doctor? Nunca le había hablado de este episodio, es la primera vez que lo hablo con usted. ¿Debería haber visto más personas?- pregunta con curiosidad innata pero más con sospecha.

-Pensé que habías omitido detalles. ¿Segura que no has visto a nadie más?- vuelve a insistir mientras se acerca de nuevo a ella con pastillas y jarabe en mano.

-No doctor, no he visto a nadie más- declara ahora observando con más detenimiento aquellos ojos negros. Sabe que ocultan algo, ¿por qué no se había dado cuenta antes?

-Está bien señorita Gray. El jarabe se lo tomará cada 4 horas y las pastillas cada 6 horas, no es recomendable que deje de consumirlas ya que puede que el tratamiento no sirva de nada y su condición empeore- ella asiente, sabe que si se interrumpe un tratamiento esto traerá consecuencias fatales, una clara muestra es la situación en la que ahora se ve envuelta, jamás había interrumpido su tratamiento. Extiende las manos para recibir el medicamento y sus dedos logran tocar los dedos del doctor, algo que nunca había ocurrido. Un frío penetra en su cuerpo, un frío inusual y busca desesperadamente los ojos negros solo para darse cuenta que su mente la ha llevado a un bosque, enfrente de ella puede observar a un grupo de señores, uno olisquea el aire enfrente de ella, como buscándola sin lograr verla, y detrás de él están los mismos ojos del doctor, un señor delgado y de cabellos castaños, con una barba crecida de meses y una túnica color vino. Parpadea confundida, y cuando vuelve su mirada para buscar el bosque solo puede observar el consultorio y el doctor viéndola fijamente.

-¿Sucedió algo señorita Gray?-

-Solo estaba recordando doctor, ¿esa foto que tiene en su librero siempre ha estado ahí? Me pareció que se movió la persona que está ahí retratada- pregunta mientras señala una foto a espaldas del doctor. El doctor fija su mirada en el objeto que ha capturado la atención de su paciente y endurece su semblante.

-¿Ahora ve cuadros que se mueven señorita Gray? No interrumpa su tratamiento, si se le llegan a acabar las pastillas o el jarabe asegúrese de venir por más, ¿está bien?- responde mientras se dirige a su escritorio y toma asiento. Ella solo observa con más detenimiento aquella fotografía, si, esa persona ahí retratada se le hace vagamente familiar y está segura que vio como se estiró y se volvió a acomodar en el mismo sitio. Demasiado raro que haya visto otra alucinación y se haya dado cuenta de que ese cuadro se movió. Se acercó al sillón en el que había estado acostada, agarró su bolsa, metió el medicamento que su doctor le había dado y emprendió camino a la salida, volteando a ver que su doctor lucía más tenso que cuando le había abierto la puerta para atenderla.

-Nos vemos la próxima sesión señorita Gray- se despide mientras la voltea a ver y ella se da cuenta que esos ojos negros lucen más cansados que los de ella.

-Nos vemos doctor- responde mientras cierra la puerta del consultorio con las iniciales de R. L. Psiquiatra.

* * *

Lamento que el capítulo no sea tan largo y ya sé que no tengo excusa, pero el año pasado no fue mi año otra vez, atravesé por una situación demasiada complicada, después de tener una relación de 5 años de noviazgo tuve que terminarla y cuando decidimos regresar, a las dos semanas me entero de que me engañó con otra, no solo de que salía con ella a mis espaldas y mantenían una relación a "escondidas", tampoco es como si ellos me hubieran dicho, me enteré de la peor forma y no tenía ganas de escribir, sinceramente el capítulo estaba a medias y no quería que mi estado de humor interrumpiera con la historia haciéndola más dramática, estuve a punto de borrarla, pero no es justo para ustedes ni para mí, esta historia merece que le de otra oportunidad y espero que ahora sí actualice más seguido, ustedes no se preocupen, esta historia acaba porque acaba :D.

Contesto el review del capítulo pasado.

Moonlight10060: no solo les echaron un hechizo a ambos, es algo más complicado que se verá en algunos capítulos más :s, por el momento ninguno de los dos se recuerdan, al menos Draco tiene alucinaciones con Hermione, pero ésta está incluso peor , ella vive en el mundo muggle pensando que todo es una fantasía de su mente y que nada existe. En este capítulo al menos ya empieza a sospechar :D!

Feliz año nuevo a todos, aunque sea retrasado :D!

Muchas gracias por las alertas y los reviews, nos leemos pronto.


End file.
